Darkonda
Darkonda is a malicious bounty hunter that works for the United Alliance of Evil, the most powerful general of both, Astronema and Dark Specter, and one of the two secondary antagonists of Power Rangers In Space (the other being Ecliptor). He was voiced by . Biography Past Darkonda was involved in hundreds of wars, assassinations, and crimes throughout the universe. Over the years, he compiled a great deal of knowledge throughout the universe and gained numerous connections throughout the galactic underworld. Roughly 12 years before the series, Darkonda captured Andros' sister, Karone for Dark Specter. He also took part in the assaults on the space colony, KO-35, and unleashed Barillian Bugs, a factor that would lead to the colony's eventual evacuation. With the colonists gone, Darkonda used it as a base for a time and looted everything the people had left behind in their hurry. He also apparently had a history with Ecliptor. ''Power Rangers In Space'' A number of years later, Darkonda later joined forces with Astronema and won a place as one of her second-in-commands, along with Ecliptor. However he actually planned to kill her and take control of the Dark Fortress, which he did briefly after Astronema remembered who she was and joined the Power Rangers. Though Ecliptor knew what Darkonda was planning, he kept quiet about it after the bounty hunter threatened to tell Astronema who she was. One of his plans to take down the Power Rangers was to infect Carlos with a Barillian Bug, but this plan was foiled. After Astronema was reprogrammed to be evil, Darkonda found himself thrown off of the Dark Fortress. Later he returned to take part in the United Alliance of Evil's assault on the universe and was with Astronema's forces attacking Earth. Upon finding out the she had constructed two missiles capable of destroying the planet, Darkonda commandeered them and used one of them on Dark Specter in an attempt to destroy him. However when he tried to kill Astronema and Ecliptor with the second, the Grand Monarch of Evil managed to swallow the bounty hunter's ship before his destruction, taking Darkonda with him and wasting the bounty hunter's last life. Personality Darkonda is a brutally cruel, greedy, manipulative, obstreperous and sadistic being who takes pleasure in playing mind games with his opponents - namely Andros the Red Space Ranger. He often taunts Andros about kidnapping his sister, mocking him that she does not even know her brother is still alive. He also treats Ecliptor disdainfully, viewing him as soft and weak because of the way Ecliptor cares about Astronema. Darkonda shows deference to powerful beings such as Dark Specter, but his true loyalty is only to himself. Ultimately, his ambitions prove to be his undoing, as he loses his last life attempting to seize power from Dark Specter. Powers and Abilities Darkonda is able to teleport great distances by warping space, wields a telescopic sword, grow monsters to giant size, and even absorb other beings into himself, gaining their abilities, but keeping their minds dormant inside him. Darkonda also possesses extra lives and has nine lives in total. He lost seven of them onscreen, once at the hands of the Mega Voyager, once by Zhane, once accidentally by one of his traps, twice at the hands of Ecliptor, and once by the Galactic Rover and was down to his last one when he attempted to destroy Dark Specter. Darkonda's ability to come back through his extra lives may have been tied to Dark Specter since it was when he realized he had none left that he decided to try and destroy him since the Grand Monarch of Evil would not bring him back when he died anymore. Enemies *Ecliptor *Andros *Dark Spector *Zhane *Cassie Chan *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson *Ashley Hammond *Carlos Vallerete Trivia *Darkonda's counterpart in the Super Sentai series, Denji Sentai Megaranger, was Guirail. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Monsters Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Usurper Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Revived Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Envious Category:Extortionists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:God Wannabe Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Monster Master Category:Delusional Category:Social Darwinists Category:Barbarian Category:Fighters